Mirror Mazes
by Psychodelicy
Summary: Happy Halloween! What happens when you get trapped in a mirror maze with Rin? A lot happens. Reader x Rin Matsouka
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! Halloween was coming up so I thought I would do something Halloween-y for you guys. And then this great idea hit me for this so I typed it all in one go...**

_**This is all completely, utterly, crack so idk if you should continue reading beyond this point.**_

* * *

You turned your head to the right, and sucked in a deep breath as you swam laps around the pool. The water was cool to your touch, and flowed past you perfectly. As you reached the end of your fourth lap, you closed your eyes and turned on your back, floating in the pool. It was silent and peaceful, until your head bumped into something hard. Surprised, you gasped as your head went under, the water going up your nose. You rose out of the water to see Haru floating around. And you thought being early to practice would buy you some alone-time.

"Haru-chan!" you spluttered at him, water rushing up your nose, then down your throat. You coughed, spittle flying into his face just as he came up from the pool. He furrowed his brows, and wiped it off. With more water. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Where is everyone else?"

"How would I know?"

"What time is it?"

"I thought you were the one with the watch." You glared daggers at him as you backed up to the pool wall, checking your watch. It was already half past three! (1) Usually, everyone would be here by three twenty. "Hey, something might be wrong…." you trailed, thinking of all the worst possible ways a group of people could get murdered.

"Then why don't you go look for them?" he said, blue hair shining in the warm sun. You shook your head, water droplets flying everywhere.

"Nuh uh you're coming with me, Ariel."(2) You dragged him to the edge of the pool, him reluctantly following. Just as you were climbing the bars to get out of the pool, an overly cheerful voice cried your name. You jumped, the sudden noise startling you, causing you to release your grip on the bars. You fell into Haru, who just barely managed to catch you.

"[name], please contain yourself." He said, his voice void of emotion.

"Ha! I knew it!" Gou yelled, pointing an accusing finger at you both. You raised an eyebrow and pushed yourself away from Haru, who was trying to distance himself from you too. Gou was constantly thinking there was something between you two when there so _obviously_ wasn't.

"Gou, give up on that." You sighed, climbing out of the pool.

"Kou!" she yelled in your ear. You rolled your eyes at your red-headed friend, and reached for a towel.

"Where's everyone else?" you asked, drying your [h/c] hair. As if on cue, Nagisa, Rei, and Makoto walked in.

"[Name]!" Nagisa hollered loud enough for the entire school to hear. Behind him, you could see everyone sweat-dropping. He skipped up to you, blond hair bouncing (and you had to admit he probably had more fabulous hair than you) and shoved a piece of paper in your face. "[Name] we have to go to this!" he pointed a finger at the dripping black text on the sheet of paper. _Halloween Scarefest. Discount with a student ID._ Ghouls and zombies were in the background, with more than enough blood everywhere.

"Uh, I don't think I want t-"you started to say, but flashed his best puppy dog eyes at you, his fuchia orbs shining. The rest of your sentence trailed off into an inaudible whisper as you turned to look at everyone else. They all gave you this look that read as _no_. Your eyes turned back to the blonde and you met his intent gaze again. You turned your head to the side with a muffled _fine_.

He cocked his head to the side. "I don't think I heard you, [name]".

"I said fine!" you yelled. A devilish smile started to form on his lips, but he turned around before you could be sure.

"Yes!" he fist pumped the air and ran over to Haru to ask the same. Haru glanced at the paper and looked like he couldn't give any less shits. You stealthily sneaked over to see what Nagisa would bribe him with, but he noticed and bent down to Haru's ear. Before you could bend down too, he jumped up and ran away. Looking back at Haru, his eyes were shining and you were pretty sure it had to be a damn good bribe.

Nagisa clapped his hands loudly, and got everyone's attention on him. "Tomorrow's Halloween so we should all meet at six at the front entrance?" he said with a bit too much exuberance. _Sure _and _why not _could be heard escaping everyone's mouths, though it sounded really forced. You felt a hand on your arm and looked to see Gou leaning toward you.

"I don't think Makoto is going to like this" she whispered in your ear. You raised your gaze to see him looking like he was about to die. With his fear of this kind of stuff, you could understand why. Besides, that's what you looked like inside right now.

"I don't think I will either" you told her.

"Really? I think it's going to be fun." You looked at her. Her eyes were shining almost as bright as Nagisa's. Of course. She would love this. She tapped her chin and wondered aloud "Should I wear my costume….why not?" When she turned her head to look at you, you looked almost as bad as Makoto.

She leaned into you again and quietly said "Maybe I'll ask my brother to come with us. I know you got a thing for him as well as Har-"

"NO I DON'T" you yelled in her ear, causing everyone to raise an eyebrow at you both. You always had a tiny little huge crush on him in elementary school. When he left, you were depressed and no one knew why. The only person you ever told about this was Gou. She promised to not tell him, but you were sure she had slipped up somewhere and told him. "Uh, I don't like spiders which is probably why I shouldn't go."

"Eh?! But you just said you would!" Nagisa ran up to you furrowed his eyebrows. "Maybe we can't trust you anymore." he said jokingly.

"Don't worry, she'd definitely coming, right [name]?" She hooked her arms around your neck so tight you thought that today might have been your last day on Earth. But then at least you didn't have to go.

You decided life was the better choice and gave him a thumbs up.

"That's great! Make sure you wear your costumes…." Nagisa backed up slowly, wiggling his fingers in a futile attempt to look spooky. He just ended up falling into the pool backwards.

"He he, I'm definitely asking him to come with us now" Gou whispered, still having you in a headlock. "Who knows, you might even _enjoy_ it." Your cheeks heated up as you escaped her death grip and dived headfirst into the pool, hoping the water will cool you down. You gulped, knowing that you're going to regret this for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

At the festival, 24 hours later

* * *

You stood waiting for Gou and Rin to arrive, music pounding from your earbuds. This event was held at a nearby amusement park, though no one could find the time to visit. In fact, this was everyone's first time going.

"[name]!" a female voice shouted. You looked up from your iPod to see Gou running towards you in a stereotypical fairy costume. Her hair was loose and glitter covered her body. "Aren't these wings just fabulous?!" she twirled around, smacking you in the face with her wings.

"Yeah, they are." You said, rubbing your now throbbing cheek.

"Don't run off without me, twit." Gou smirked and glanced at you, catching your eye. You narrowed your eyes, hating the furious red your cheeks were turning. Rin ran up to you both, trying to catch his breath. "Do you know how hard it is to find you guys here?!" he gestured to a crowd of people forming in a dimly lit square.

"Don't yell at me when [name]'s here!"

The air around you seemed to crack with electricity. You waved at him timidly and whispered "Hi…" It had certainly been a while since the last time you've seen him-you Skyped him once while he was in Australia, but after that, the connections between you two were cut. Now that he was here, you were elated. And maybe just a little nervous. You watched as he turned to face you, eyebrows raised, and eyes wide. A shy smile played at your lips, your eyes darting anywhere but to his. Eventually, you were forced to lock eyes with his magenta ones. A smirk formed on his face, as he regained his composure.

"I hope you haven't forgotten me, [name]."

"Uh! Of course I haven't!"You flashed your best smile, but it turned into a grimace. "After all how could I..." you breathed.

Gou cleared her throat loudly, and motioned for you both to hurry up. She winked at you and you stuck out your tongue childishly at her. The three of you strolled in (uncomfortable) silence to the light up _Follow me to the terror _signs. Eventually, you ended up in a dirt trail lined with cob-webbed trees.

"This is so lame" Rin commented, eyeing a tissue paper ghost hanging from a tree.

"No it isn't, at least they put effort into it" Gou shot back. "Right [name]?"

You clicked your tongue and looked pointedly at a half-carved pumpkin. In fact, all the 'decorations' were half-assed. "Right. _Effort._" You said to her, voice dripping with sarcasm. Rin gave you a sideways glance and snickered. You turned your head to the side, cheeks tinged with pink.

She let out a small laugh and said "I guess you're right."

"Have you noticed that there are no younger children here?" Rin commented.

"It's a Halloween festival, they're probably scared." Gou said absently, texting someone on her phone.

"I mean like _none._"

Your eyes glanced around and saw only teens with a good amount of young adults. You tugged on Gou's pixie wings, getting her attention. "Hey, there really are no young kids here."

"Huh?" she tore her eyes off her screen and looked around. "Well, don't you remember what Nagisa said?"

"And what is that?"

"Seriously?! He told us that this a 14 or older festival." She said, as if it were impossible for you to forget.

"WHAT." You and Rin blurted at the same time.

"Are there going to be adult stuff there like strip-"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT" Gou shouted, cutting her brother off. "Besides, I don't think [name] would like that."

He shot you a questioning glance, his eyes shining with playfulness. "And why won't you? Don't like the idea of me looking at other women?"

"No! That's not it -I just -I –no!" you stuttered.

Just then, a bright voice called out to you, contrasting greatly with the dark atmosphere. "Hurry up guys!" Nagisa called, standing with Haru, Makoto, and Rei. _Thank god_. You ran up to them, relieved to get away from that awkward situation.

Rei pushed his red glasses up his nose, clicking his tongue at the three of you. "We were just about to leave without you." Meanwhile, Haru and Rin glowered at each other, malice glowing in their eyes. You frowned, and dragged them both to a corner.

"You both better behave or else." You whispered in their ears. They both looked at you, and walked away slowly. You huffed and crossed your arms.

"Well, let's go guys!" Nagisa shouted, dragging in everyone.

Once inside the fair, most of the people there were dressed up in costumes. The decorations were _way_ better than the ones outside, and an even creepier soundtrack played. Almost everything was draped in cobwebs or had (terrifyingly realistic) mutilated body parts hanging from it. Staffs were dressed up as killer clowns or had an overload of blood on them. Still, they looked right out of the latest horror movie. Then sun was just barely peeking over the horizon, casting a supernatural glow over the entire amusement park. It was, in your opinion, pretty damn awesome. As soon as Nagisa laid his eyes on the Haunted Mansion Mirror Maze, he was asking to go there. Everyone suggested going there last, in an attempt to not go in. He agreed, thinking you were all saving the best for last. Eventually you all decided to go on the rides first.

*~Time Skip Forward 2 hours~*

Eventually, you all ended back at the Haunted Mansion Mirror Maze. Arms were full with stuffed animals won after many carnival games, and faces painted as vampires and werewolves. After being scared shitless countless times, you could see why children were not allowed. You were not enjoying this very much. _At least Rin is still here._ You thought, but then mentally slapped yourself. Lost in your thoughts, everyone grudgingly shuffled inside the maze without you. Exceptions being Makoto and Rei, preferring to wait outside.

_"It's not beautiful in there." *Pushes glasses up but stabs self in eye*_

"[Name]"

You snapped back into reality, searching for the person who said your name.

"[Name]! Hurry up!" You found Rin calling your name, standing at the entrance.

"Eh?! I'm coming." You jogged over to him, trying to hide your slight smile.

"We can't exactly leave you behind now can we?" he said viciously.

"And why not?" you questioned.

"Well, you'd just get scared and wimp out. And I'm making sure you aren't going_ anywhere_." He smirked at you, and your lips tightened, a whimper escaping you.

"L-let's go n-now", you stuttered, grabbing his arm and dragging him in.

Inside, there were flashing red and blue strobe lights. Heavy dubstep and hardstyle (3) played. Your reflection bounced off of every mirror in sight, creating an unnatural vibe in the place. Gou giggled nervously, clutching your am tightly. Nagisa looked around in amazement, walking into a mirror. Haru stared at his reflection, deep in thought. Suddenly, a cloud of freezing cold mist blanketed the area. As everyone's eyes adjusted, a woman with dirty black hair jumped out in front of everyone. She smiled, and handed everyone a piece of paper.

"Use these when you really need to!" she then cackled hysterically and bounced off to the guests behind you. Gou's arm linked around yours and Haru's.

"Let's go!" she yelled, voice wavering. Stepping through fog, you arrived at an open door. It was black, with bright crimson 'blood' dripping from it. It opened by itself with a hiss, and the beginning of the maze was in place. You all stepped through slowly, watching for anything that would leap out of the mirrors. When nothing came out, Gou released everyone from her grip while muttering _I'm not scared. This is all fake. _Slowly, you began to chant the same thing in your head. Unintentionally, you grabbed onto Rin's arm, staring at the many reflections echoing all around.

"Scared already?" Rin bent down and asked. (You're shorter than him)

"Of course not!" you scoffed, letting go of his arm. You walked forward and caught up with everyone else, searching for the way out.

A while later, you were cold, hungry, and scared. You still haven't found a way out, and got separated from everyone except Rin.

"Maybe we should use the map?" you suggested.

"No"

He had been saying that for the past ten minutes, wanting to prove that he knew what he was doing. Looking around, it felt like you were surrounded my mirrors. Sighing, you leaned your back on a mirror and slid down to the ground. He raised an eyebrow at you and crouched down next to you.

"We're trapped." You stated bluntly. With these moving mirrors, you never know when they'll close in around you, and trap you inside for god knows when. You jumped into Rin at the sound of a shrill scream, a yelp escaping you lips.

"Oh, so you are _definitely _scared now." He said, grinning viciously. His sharp teeth glinted in the light.

"I am not." You said indignantly, eyeing his teeth.

He leaned into you, and whispered into your ear "How do you feel about Haru?"

"What?! What do you mean by that_?!_" you gasped.

"My sis told me you've taken an interest in him"

"Now is not time!" you backed away, but he held you firmly in place.

"So you do?" Something flashed in his eyes, but was gone in less than a second.

"Of course not! Don't believe everything she says!" you said furiously.

He narrowed his eyes. "Prove it"

"_What!?"_

He pulled even closer to you, breath tingling your cheeks. "You heard me"

You stared at him unbelievingly. _This is _not_ happening! _Your inner self so giddy it felt like you could burst.

"You want me to prove it? Fine." You grabbed his shirt collar and leaned into him, planting your lips firmly onto his. Surprised, he sat rigidly. _He _was supposed to be the one who makes the first move! You felt him smile, and kissed harder. Running out of breath, you pulled back sucking in a lungful of air. Staring at each other, you grew abashed, cheeks turning tomato red yet again. _Idiot!_ You scolded yourself.

"I-I'm sorry!" you rose to your feet to attempt to get out but walked into a mirror and fell back down. _So attractive._ You thought sarcastically. Looking at Rin, you stared intently at each other.

He stood up slowly, and faced you. "Point proven"

"U-uh…." You stood standing like an idiot.

"Let's do that again"

"Wait, h-hold o-"you started to say, but he pushed you against a mirror, lips colliding onto yours. You made a muffled _mfff, _taken aback. Relaxing, you felt him biting on your lips softly.

"[NAME], RIN!" A wild voice called.

You choked and pushed him away, finding Haru, Gou, and Nagisa staring at you both.

All their eyes narrowed at you. "Haaaa-"they stared to say, but got cut off when you sent the most brutal, life threatening evil eye to them.

"We found the way out." Haru said coldly, after a long, awkward silence. Hand clasped tightly around Rin's, you made your way out of the mirror maze.

On the way out, you thought you saw Gou slipping Haru a ten dollar bill. You frowned, and thought nothing of it.


End file.
